


The Colonel and the Captain

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Avengers (2012), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: GOD STEVE'S A GIRL IN THIS FIC!!!, M/M, Rhodey too, There isn't enough of this pairing, Tony wants to get Steve laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Rhodes and Steve Rogers meet a social event and find that they like each other very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colonel and the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my FF.net account. I want to continue this story, but I'm not sure if I should. Please comment and tell me if I should!

Tony scanned over the crowd of the large party, looking for his good friend, Rhodey. He was actually looking for Steve as well, because he wanted Steve to meet Rhodey. Though, getting two army guys together could result in boring conversation about history and war and shit. Tony was going to do it anyway, though. He finally spotted Rhodey at a table, talking to a young blonde. Tony made his way over quickly.

"Hey Rhodey! Who's this pretty lady you're talking to?" Tony asked. 

"Captain Rogers, Tony. You never told me he was so interesting." James Rhodes, or Rhodey, said. 

"Hi, Mr. Stark." Steve said. 

"Oh! Hey, Capsicle! Sorry about the girl comment." Tony said. 

"Mr. Stark, I asked you to stop calling me Capsicle." Steve said. 

"Sheesh, sorry. Don't be so emotional." 

Steve huffed and walked off, annoyed by Tony. He waved at James and smiled. When Steve was out of sight, James smacked Tony on the back of the head. Tony gave him a 'what the hell' look and James responded with a glare. 

"What did you do that for, Tony? Are you against me having a nice, normal conversation with someone?" James asked. 

"With Captain Goody-Goody? No one wants to talk to Steve. Like, honestly talk to him. He always goes all 'back when I was a boy'." 

"I find his stories interesting." 

"God, Rhodey. Do you have a crush on the guy or something?" 

"No, Tony. Get your mind out of the gutter. I just think he's a cool guy, that's all." 

"Whatever you say, lover-boy." 

Tony laughed as he walked away. James sighed and walked off, going to the bar for another drink. He almost ran right into Steve and James grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling. Steve blushed as James smiled at him. 

"Hey, Captain. Sorry, sometimes I don't watch where I'm going." James said lightheartedly. 

"Oh, uhm, it's okay. I wasn't watching either." Steve stammered, his blush spreading to the roots of his hair. 

"Well, could I make it up to you with a dance?" 

"I-I don't know how to dance." 

"I'll teach you. Don't worry, I like leading a lot." 

James held his hand out for Steve and Steve took it, letting James lead him onto the floor. He put one hand on Steve's waist and started to lead him in a waltz. Steve smiled shyly, not meeting James' eyes. James used one hand to lift Steve's chin so he could see Steve's big blue eyes. 

"You know, you're much more handsome than you give yourself credit for." James said. 

"You really think so?" Steve asked shyly. 

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." 

"Always the gentleman, are we?" 

"Yeah, but I don't tell just anyone that they look nice." 

"Well, I guess thanks are in order." 

James laughed and twirled Steve around. Steve giggled slightly as James pulled him back in. The song ended and James kissed Steve's hand, making Steve blush again. He smiled and pulled out a notepad. He wrote his number on a sheet and tore it out. He handed it to Steve. 

"I had fun with you tonight. Maybe we could do this again?" James suggested. 

"Th-that'd be swell, Colonel." Steve said. 

"Call me James." 

"Call me Steve." 

"Well, Steve, I hope to be seeing you soon." 

"Me, too, oh, look at the time. I need to get home-" 

"Let me walk you to your motorcycle." 

Steve smiled as he hooked arms with James and walked out of the building. Tony winked at James before they walked out. James walked Steve to his ride and waited for him to put on his helmet before kissing him. Steve looked surprised as James slipped his tongue into his mouth but kissed back. They eventually pulled apart and James watched Steve drive away. Well, at least they would have a date soon.


End file.
